1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tamper-indicating band. More particularly the design relates to a tamper-indicating band promoting full fracture of the frangible webs of the tamper-indicating band and inhibiting only partial rupture and “tiring” of the tamper-indicating band over a container finish bead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tamper-indicating bands are known in the art as having frangible webs or bridges. The tamper-indicating bands are typically formed in a releasably depending manner from a lower edge of a closure such that threaded removal of the closure from a container neck results in a discernable alteration of the closure and tamper indicating band. In other words, the frangible webs of the tamper-indicating band break such that the tamper-indicating band remains on the container neck and a consumer knows the container has been previously opened. Ideally, when initially unscrewed, all of the frangible bridges or webs should break resulting in detachment of the tamper-indicating band from the closure. However, in many cases the tamper-indicating band does not completely break from the closure resulting in a detached portion and an attached portion of the tamper-indicating band.
When incomplete separation of the tamper-indicating band occurs, the detached portion of the tamper-indicating band typically falls below a finish bead located along the container neck and shifts inwardly toward the container neck as the closure is unscrewed. The attached portion of the tamper-indicating band therefore necessarily moves outward away from the tamper-indicating or finish bead of the container neck finish. As the closure is unscrewed, the attached portion tires over the finish bead followed by the detached portion tiring over the finish bead. As a result, the tamper-indicating band may be removed from the neck finish which is undesirable, particularly when it is desired to leave the fractured tamper-indicating band on the neck finish as tactile evidence of prior opening.
In view of the deficiencies in known tamper-indicating bands, it is preferable to have a tamper-indicating band which inhibits the “tiring” of the tamper-indicating band over the finish bead, as a closure is initially removed from the container. It is also desirable that the design promote more efficient breaking of the frangible webs.